edfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazz
Nazz Van Bartonschmeer is the unattainable love interest in the show. Trendy and beautiful, she mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she appears, the boys usually begin to sweat and lose the ability to speak coherently. She is the head cheerleader at Peach Creek Jr. High. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde." She doesn't mind the Eds unless they bother her or her friends. During the Big Picture Show, her hair had been sheared horribly and was seen wearing a large cardboard box when the scam went badly wrong. Later on, she is seen wearing her old clothes, but wearing a white spotted, red bandana around her head. Appearance Nazz wears a black T-shirt, white tank top, blue/purple jeans, and black shoes with white soles. On a few occasions, she's been shown to wear boxers after losing her pants. She has teal eyes and a light blue tongue (rose on occasions for websites and games). For bedtime, she's been shown wearing panties and a tank top. Biography Nazz is the hip one of the Cul-de-Sac and the one whom most boys are likely to have a crush on (except for Jimmy and Rolf). Nazz's vocations consist of both babysitter (she sat for Eddy in one episode; he thought he was on a date with her) and the captain of Peach Creek Junior High's cheerleading squad. Two other cheerleaders are Sarah and Jimmy, whom Nazz sometimes hangs out with when nobody else is around (such as in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "High Heeled Ed"). She is equally sweet to everyone around her, even to outcasts like the Eds. There are hints at her holding romantic affections for Eddy, and possibly Kevin; the latter of whom she is most often seen with. Nazz has blonde hair and the stereotypical traits of a "dumb blonde," though at times she is shown to be very intelligent ("A babysitter's gotta know this stuff"). She does have her "airhead" moments, like during the Ponce de la Ed scam when she thought a disgusted and sarcastic Kevin was actually ordering a barf bag, to which she responded, "Where's that on the menu?" Also, when Rolf tried to help Kevin woo Nazz by shaving her name into Victor's pelt, she thought that Victor changed his name to Nazz. Nazz is shown to be very "in" with the way she dresses and could easily be elected best-dressed in the Cul-de-Sac. She wore a fashionable outfit in the Christmas Special that attracted Eddy. She even invited him into her house, offered him eggnog, and put a mistletoe in between them in an attempt to make him kiss her. Eddy is known to occasionally flirt with Nazz. She kindly tolerates his advances, but is not one to be won over by them. Interestingly, in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, she first seems to admire Eddy's brother, but she is the first to say "Eddy's brother is a jerk" and change her perspective of him. Old Nazz Old Nazz from "Take This Ed and Shove It" wears a kilt, small poncho, has acquired glasses, and feeds bread crumbs to the birds. She has retained her blonde hair and her youthful attitude, calling the birds "little dudes." It also appears she still wears her signature black T-shirt. Old Jonny claims that "she's still got it," but Old Eddy does not know what Jonny is talking about (a confused Eddy thought "it" was liver spots). Personality Nazz is the happy beauty of the kids. She is kind-hearted and even-tempered, but also has a lot of grit. Though pegged as the "dumb blonde" type, it is established early in the series that Nazz is noticeably more mature than the other kids. At one point, she even condemned all the boys for picking on Jimmy ("Boys Will Be Eds"). In "Dim Lit Ed," she condemned Kevin when he rammed Eddy with his "Dunce" cap. On one occasion, she even babysat Eddy ("To Sir with Ed"), which shows the adults probably find her trustworthy, as well as mature. She is also sensitive about her hair sometimes. Trivia *It was revealed in a flashback in "Every Which Way But Ed" that she was once very obese. She probably lost the weight by watching aerobic tapes and doing the exercises. *She appears in most episodes, but often has no dialogue or plays a minor role. The only episodes where Nazz is involved in the plot are "To Sir with Ed," "High Heeled Ed," and "Boys Will Be Eds." *Nazz is the only character besides the Kankers to have her last name (Van Bartonschmeer) revealed. *It is revealed in "Urban Ed" and "The Day the Ed Stood Still" that Nazz knows karate. *Nazz plays two instruments, the sousaphone tuba (badly), as revealed in "Hands Across Ed," and the violin, as shown in "Smile for the Ed," *Edd seems to be the Ed that Nazz is most fond of, as he was the first character she'd kissed in the series in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" and got him to dance with her at the school dance in "May I have this Ed?" In "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" she offered a filthy and insane Edd her bathroom to shower off his muck. Despite all this, however, she has been seen abusing him - usually because of one misunderstanding or another. In "Urban Ed," she karate chops him, probably not realizing he was trying to help her. In the special, "The Eds are Coming," she slaps him, even though he was once again trying to help her (though she was just angry at that time). These abuses, however, are also applied to the other Eds due to Eddy's scams going haywire. *In many dubs, her name is Jazz. *The only boys Nazz ever kissed in the show were Edd in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" and Eddy in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Ed was the only one of the trio who she didn't kiss. In addition, she came close to kissing Kevin on several occasions in the movie. *Nazz's character has had three voice actors throughout the course of the show, more than any other character. *Nazz knows how to yodel, and her voice is so powerful that it is able to break glass, porcelain, and Ed. *These are the grades on her report card as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible": **'Math': A **'Science': B+ **'English': C- **'Cheerleading': A+ **'History': B- **'Art': C+ **'Cooking': D *In "It Came From Outer Ed" you can hear her muttering "But I'm allergic!" Her quote is cut off after Rolf shuts the clam. Nazz is possibly allergic to shellfish, though she has yet to show any side-effects. **This makes her the only character (besides Ed) to have allergies. *Nazz's last name suggests that she might have Dutch or German heritage. *Nazz never mentions anyone from her family except her Aunt Marion and her mother. Due to the fact that her bathroom is filled with ladies' underwear, it is questionable if her father lives with them. Her mother could be divorced from him or her father is always away, or no one bothered to clean up the bathroom at the time. Her father might have a separate bathroom for himself. *Nazz is the only female character that has gathered affection (besides the Valentine's Day love fiasco in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo) from boys. *In "See No Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, Nazz was shown wearing boxers after losing her pants. In "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" and "A Town Called Ed," she wore women's underwear as pajamas. *Nazz is also a physically strong person, as she punched Eddy with enough force to give him a black eye and knock a few teeth out in "In Like Ed," karate chopped Double D in "Urban Ed," and she was also able to kick Eddy so hard he shot backwards into a fire hydrant in "An Ed is Born." *Nazz is one of the few characters who has never broken the fourth wall. Gallery Nazzjonnykevin.jpg|Concept art of Nazz with Kevin, Jonny, and Plank. Old Nazz.jpg|Old Nazz. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h59m31s225.png|Nazz in her Halloween costume. Nazz awesome.jpg|"Go, Kev! Go!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-12h53m55s104.png|Gonna lose weight! Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-13h06m44s113.png|Nazz, with the other Kids, sleeping. Vlcsnap-2013-10-11-19h50m27s88.png|"Hey! This looks cool!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-12h52m00s240.png|Nazz's shadow at her house. NazzWithScroll.jpg|And I thought I had bad hair days. Mihte nazz.jpg|Nazz at the school dance. Kevin and Nazz.jpg|Nazz and Kevin together. Dentist.jpg|Wait, I'm not done yet! Nazz Unimpressed.jpg|Nazz is not amused. Vlcsnap-2014-05-21-22h48m23s123.png|"Care to join us, Double D?" Doctor Nazz.jpg|"Good morning, patients! I'm Dr. Nazz, dentalist!" Nazz with paper bag.jpg|"You don't want to know what they did to me." Kevin Sucker.jpg|Where did they get that picture of Nazz in a bikini? The inhumanity.jpg|Nazz congratulating Ed on winning the Spelling Bee. Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-12h18m52s188.png|Nazz getting her photo taken. Nazz&2-D.jpg|Nazz with Edd in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw. Nazz's Audition.png|Nazz's audition in Hands Across Ed. Nazz about to play her tuba.png|Nazz about to play her tuba. Nazz's Tuba Blast.png|Nazz's tuba blast. That was fun!.png|"That was fun!" Vlcsnap-2013-09-23-00h45m26s9.png|Nazz and her violin. Kevin Remember.jpg|Nazz when she was chubby. Nazz Awesome!.png|Awesome! IMG_1668.PNG|Nazz in her swimsuit. Vlcsnap-2014-04-04-12h17m57s148.png|They are head over heels for Nazz! Category:Characters Category:The Kids